


AbC's of the Multiverse

by jadeWillowtree



Series: AC Seduces The Multiverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Chapter 3 tags:, Fluff, Genderswap, Homelessness, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Shapeshifting, Trees, idk how to tag but everyone knows this already, implied child neglect, no beta we die like men, they're girls solely because i am gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: What happens when you place a dumb gay cat in front of several attractive skeletons?Chaos.And Romance.In AC's defense, they were left unsupervised.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: AC Seduces The Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. AC is a tsundere confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my self-indulgent bullshit!  
> this is only being placed on AO3 so that i can keep track of this better.  
> this is a collection of connected oneshots, all following AC.
> 
> bit of background info on AC:  
> They're the Annoying Cat of Swapfell and Illtale (my personal AU, but don't worry you don't need a lot of info on it)  
> They, along with every other annoying animal, can shapeshift into a humanoid form.  
> They're nonbinary!  
> Also, they're my sona, so yes. this is self-shipping. 
> 
> enjoy!

Dream tumbled through the portal, injuries aching, after the encounter with her sister. She had chosen a location randomly, basing it on wherever was far away from Nightmare and her gang. 

As she went to heave in a breath, a cloth was rough shoved over her nose and mouth, muffling her breath.

“What are you, suicidal?! You have a scarf, put it on properly!” A voice hissed, making Dream look up at the newcomer. For a moment, she felt any breath she had taken in escape her at the sight of the monster.

The cloth covering Dream’s nose and mouth was connected to a red scarf, striped with black lines, worn by the other. This allowed for little room between her and the new monster.

“Well? Are you just gonna stare at me? I KNOW I look human, I know it’s weird! Stop staring, and put on your scarf already, idiot.” An unseen till now pair of ears, flicked from where they laid pressed against the white hood of their hoodie, a white, scarred tail lashing behind them.

Dream blinked rapidly for a moment, before using shaking hands to pull her own scarf over her mouth and nose, resembling the feline-like monster’s own scarf position. They pulled away from her, a part of Dream mourned the closeness for some odd reason.

“There, ya idiot. Just hope you didn’t get infected, and you’ll probably survive.” They leaned back on their haunches from where they kneeled in the snow in front of Dream.

“Um, apologies, but where am I, exactly? I’m not from around here….” Dream asked, her voice trailing off as she adjusted herself to take the weight off of her injuries.

“Yeah no shit, hun. You’re in the Alpha Timeline of Illtale, currently located in Snowdin Forest. That good enough for ya?” They huffed, feline ears raising from their flattened position.

“Yes, well, could I get your name, as well?” Dream asked, going to smile before realizing her mouth couldn’t be seen. The monster rolled their eyes, bright green and feline-like.

“Call me AC, that’s all you’re gettin’, at least.” AC snorted, tail flicking. “You’re injured, aren't cha? My advice, head to Auratale. I know a guy, and it’s usually pretty safe there.” 

Dream raised an eyebrow bone in confusion. First, AC had understood what her question had meant when it came to location, and now they were giving her advice on where to recover? Strange monster, they must be.

“Oh, uh, okay? Oh! Before I go, to thank you, take this!” Dream suddenly declared, handing AC a glowing arrow. “If you need help, or you’re in danger, break this arrow and I’ll be there!” Her smile could be seen from just her eye sockets.

AC took it hesitantly, seeming to sniff it for a moment, before accepting it, an eyebrow raised.

“Pretty generous for someone you just met, don’tcha think? What if I use it to trap you? Or hurt you?” They questioned, tail flicking.

Dream smiled at them with her eye sockets. “My intuition seems to think you’re alright, and besides, if you wanted to hurt me, you would’ve done so already!” AC seemed to consider this for a moment, before letting the tension roll out of their body.

“Fine, fine, whatever.” They grumbled, waving a clawed hand at her.

“I should probably go, I don’t want my sister following me. Stay safe, alright?” Dream informed AC, dragging herself to her aching feet.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t go dropping dead, now. That’d be inconvenient for both of us.” AC told her as she started up a portal. Her giggles echoed as she stepped through the portal, leaving nothing but the memory of a kind stranger behind her.


	2. Evidence that Nightmare is soft for cats specifically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to yearn on main for nightmare, we all know she's hot.

They couldn’t believe their luck. Sneaking into THE Queen of Negativity’s castle? While she was inside?! AC had to be the luckiest feline to exist. Getting into places they weren’t meant to be was like, their entire thing. It comes with being the Annoying Cat, from any universe, if they were being honest.

Deciding to tempt fate, AC started making their way to the Throne Room. It was far enough away from the bedrooms that they were confident that they wouldn’t immediately be discovered.

Upon entering the room, they noticed Nightmare herself sitting on her throne. On her lap was a pile of paperwork, which she was scowling at while writing something on the topmost paper. Her skull was braced on her hand, which was braced on the arm of the throne. What a perfect situation to cause some mischief in, AC thought. Worst comes to worst, they can teleport away.

~~

There were few words that could describe how much she detested paperwork. Why couldn’t she just be a Queen without the paperwork part? Ugh, what a pain.

It was at that moment that fate seemed to smile upon Nightmare, because she noticed the presence of a fluffy white cat winding around the leg she had still seated on the floor, the other having been thrown over the arm of her throne.

“Oh? Did one of the girls let you in by mistake?” Nightmare sat down her pen. Paperwork could wait, the cat takes priority, of course.

The cat, in response, simply meowed and placed their front paws on the seat of her throne. Nightmare couldn’t help the small, genuine smile at the sight of the- rather cute- cat.

Leaning down to scoop up the cat and deposit them on her lap was easy, despite her unstable position. The tentacles probably helped, if she bothered to ponder it. The cat gave a surprised look for a second, before they immediately went headbutting her.

Nightmare gave a small huff of laughter, before starting to stroke the cat. She noted, dully, that there was a scar on their tail. “Fighter, huh? Can’t blame you, in this Multiverse.” She had plenty of experience patching up her girls when they would get injured on a job.

The cat gave a trill, before laying down and starting to knead at her shirt. Nightmare knew immediately that she wouldn’t be getting up until the cat let her. Oh well, there were worse places to nap. She could remember the time that Killer had somehow crammed herself into a cupboard, and then took a nap after getting stuck.

As Nightmare stroked the feline’s back, she pondered which entrance they had used to enter her castle. Most likely one of the rear entrances, Horror used those often. She was glad that none of the girls were out and about the castle at this moment, for it would be incredibly embarrassing if one of them saw her like this.

Ah well, even the Queen of Negativity herself had a soul, corrupted as it was, so she continued stroking the cat, until the haze of sleep drifted over her.


	3. An AC and Creator interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo character building/worldbuilding! 
> 
> do note that this is kinda venty on my end, oop-
> 
> do heed the chapter 3 tags chirren!

AC could tell something was Wrong with their Creator. Being the mouthpiece- more or less- of this Creator would allow for that. Now, their Creator wasn’t usually in the best mental state. Of course they wouldn’t be, they created Illtale (and that one iteration of Swapfell) after all! But they weren’t bad, and took great offense to any attempted destruction of their creations. Error had learned that lesson the hard way, when AC was quite literally possessed by their Creator and beat her within an inch of her life.

They were getting off track. Anyway, something was up with their Creator, and this feline was determined to figure it out! Not DETERMINED though, just determined.

“So, Big Cat, wanna dish out your problems to me? I know you can’t really ‘speak’ to me, but you’re pretty good at the whole vibes thing. Besides, I ain’t got anywhere else to be.” AC spoke cheerfully to seemingly nothingness. In reality, they were projecting their voice to be…. Heard? Seen? Yeah they have no idea how this whole thing works, but it does!

An emotion not belonging to AC flashed through their body, which was currently in their feline form. Soft laughter, gentle amusement, entertainment. Huh, so their Creator was amused by them. Good to know!

“Aw, am I funny, Big Cat? That’s awfully sweet of ya!” AC gave a grin, their muzzle scrunching up in their attempts to humor their Creator. Angel knows that the being needs some laughter in their life.

Apprehension, nervous sensitivity, amusement.

“Don’t worry so much, Big Cat! Just think of it as…. Hmm…. Venting! To a particularly chatty wall, that is!” AC waved a paw in what they hoped was reassurement. 

Amusement, acceptance.

AC let their grin fall to a simple smile, knowing that they had broken through to their Creator.

Images flashed through AC’s mind, images that were not from them, each allowing for foreign emotions to linger, before flashing away. 

Fallen trees, terror and fear for others, never themself. 

Gaping holes, despair and rage at the one at fault for this. 

Raindrops sliding down a window, fear and shame at being afraid of what was once a comfort. 

A shadowy woman seated outdoors, holding her head in her hands while crying, anger and disappointment. 

A hotel room of bland colors, apathy and exhaustion at these circumstances.

AC’s smile had fully faded by now, as they considered the images and emotions they had been shown, as a last emotion pushed through their mind.

Regret.

“Hey, it’s alright Big Cat. You’ve had a rough while now, huh? I doubt anything I can say would REALLY help, but I can say this. If you need an out, these worlds and I will be here. I’ll be here to listen, like always.” AC had sat up, transforming into their more humanoid form, adjusting their hood before hopping off of the branch they had been reclining on.

Acceptance, wonder.

A thought passed by that AC did not hear, that did not reach them.

**Of course you’d listen.**

**You were made in my image, after all.**

**Isn’t that right, Willow?**


	4. Remember that time Error got her ass kicked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! longest chapter yet! apologies if the fight scene is a bit off, I'm not used to writing battles.  
> anyway, enjoy the chaos that comes whenever AC and error are left in a room together!

AC knew shit was Going Down the moment they saw the strings. And heard the screams. Snowdin is always so peaceful (unless Raiders were attacking) that it was usually pretty quiet. Immediately, they could feel their Creator projecting emotions of rage and indignation at the sight.

At first, they were confused. Blue strings? In THIS Universe? Surely not! Not in their good christian universe- well it isn’t very christian. Or good. Or- Y’know what, AC is gonna stop thinking about that. 

They crept as close as they dared in their feline form. Their fur, luckily, blended into the snow well. AC could feel their Creator angrily encouraging them to creep closer, but they kept their distance. They’re reckless, not STUPID, okay? Error isn’t someone to mess with, after all.

They could hear the skeleton cackling as monsters scrambled away. From what AC could see, she had been smart enough to do research before bulldozing her way in. Error had her scarf wrapped over her nose and mouth, and despite the covering, did nothing to disguise the near-manic glee in her eyes at the chaos.

A part of AC was enraged by this. She comes into THEIR territory, and DARES to harm the ones under their care?! She would pay.

Their Creator seemed to agree with that thought, as a stream of comforting emotions were fed into them as AC lost control of their body. They were calmer than one may expect from someone who was being possessed, but this had happened once. It had been a calmer situation, and their Creator had wanted to test if it was possible.

AC was still able to view what their body was doing, but any attempts to regain control was met by a soft haze. They weren’t actively trying to regain control, don’t get confused now, they were simply testing the limits of their Creator’s control.

AC’s body took in a deep breath, startling AC enough for them to actively pay attention to what was about to happen. 

Their body shifted from their feline form, to their humanoid form. This transformation allowed for their Creator’s mark to take it’s full form, in the form of two large, emerald wings. Did they forget to mention that their Creator left a mark when they possessed AC? Whoops.

Their Creator ruffled the feathers for a moment, before snapping them out and giving a large flap, launching AC’s body into the air. Reaching out their hand, their Creator wrapped the hand around a suddenly formed feather, the color of AC’s magic, KINDNESS green. The feather was long, a primary feather, and as sharp as a blade.

It was evident, by now, that Error had noticed them.

“Who the FUCK are you? Here to challenge me like the rest?” Error gave a mad cackle, eyelights lingering on AC’s blank face, before sending a storm of blue strings after them.

Their Creator saw no challenge, and with a simple slash of their feather sword the strings were cleaved in half. Error gave a considering huff, raising an eyebrow bone.

“What, you think you can actually challenge me? Interesting.” AC could hear her easily. It came with being a cat monster, the whole enhanced hearing thing, after all.

“Try this on for size, kitty bird!” Error laughed, summoning a glitchy Gaster Blaster in an attempt to blast AC’s body to pieces. Their Creator rolled AC’s eyes, before dive bombing the giant skull as it attempted to blast them. They dodged the laser fire with only a few singed hairs, and stabbed the skull through the eye socket, ripping the feathersword to the left to cleave a path through the attack’s skull.

Error dismissed the skull with an annoyed huff. “What’d it ever do to you, huh?” She asked rhetorically. Their Creator let AC’s body hover in the air for a moment, giant wings flapping to keep them mid-air, before diving straight for Error.

Error just gave a laugh at AC, before dodging to the left right before AC’s body hit her.

“You’ve gotta try harder than THAT, kitty bird!” Error cackled, before leaning into an actual fighting pose. She summoned more strings, dodging their Creator’s attempts to hit her, while they also slashed the strings to pieces.

Error summoned several Gaster Blasters, taking aim and firing at AC’s body. Their Creator wouldn’t stand for that, of course, and a wall of feather attacks was summoned to make a blockade. Normally, AC’s magic wouldn’t be strong enough to withstand Error’s sheer power. They’re not a brute strength kind of cat, after all. With the power of their Creator on their side though, each and every ounce of their magic was overpowered beyond AC’s normal limits.

Their Creator summoned a whole wing’s worth of feathers, and shot them at Error. She leapt, spinning on her heels, in order to dodge the blade-like feathers. A few cuts appeared in her clothing, causing her to give a growl of rage.

“How many hits do I even need to kill you?!” Error screamed in anger, before performing a forcible CHECK on AC’s body.

***T̵̗̠̜͓̮̒̍̔̕h̴̡̛͎̞̙̭͚̊̄̇̓ḝ̸̞̳̃̏̔͑ ̵̣̫̞͂Ą̶̮́̽͒̈́̈̈́n̸͚̱͚̳̓̕͝ͅn̸̥̟͂͂͑̈̅o̸̥͍̓͊̆̚͝y̸̧̛͔̙̯̥̍͒ͅi̶̢̲̓n̸̦̦̰͔̗͋̈́̆͗g̵̢̛͇̓̕͠͠ ̴̬̖̌̄̓̅͗̍C̶͍̩͎͔̒̋͜͝ą̴̢̯̯̪̫̋̃̀̍t̷̢̙̰͎́̎̐̒ͅ**

***INFINITE ATK INFINITE DEF**

***Ỳ̵̝̺̆̏̅̉̿o̸̬͔̘̖̓̀̅ͅu̶̪̗̠̯̰͘ ̸̭̩̝͓̩͇̔̾̈́d̴̨̧̬̎ó̶̩̼̤̥̾̃̉̚n̵̆̈́̕ͅ’̵̫̈́̏͐͑̚͠t̴̹͙̜̥͊͜ ̵̳̦̝͔̰̠̈̊̍͆k̷̨̈́̀͗̚ǹ̷̘̜̤̹͉͒̄̈o̴͇̯̰̎͑͗͠w̶̫̆̇̚ ̶̩͒̍̐́͘͝w̶̪̮͕̱̾̈̊̅̽͘ḫ̸͖͂͋͒͝ǫ̷̗̤̩͎̬̀̇͌̒ ̴̞̻̯̮̯̿͑ỳ̷̨̡̯̙̜̓̾͝o̴̲̱͂̎̊͑͝u̴̡̪̭̩̪̮͆’̷̞̱̇̐͠r̴̞̫̜̖͉̔̓̇ȅ̵͚̎͘͝ ̴̭̜̇̄̈́͋m̶̨̠̘̻̪̗̌̆̍͊̋e̵̘͍͒̌s̷̡͖̘̜̻͍͐̈́͘s̷̢͖̯̹͈̈́̊͘̕ī̸͖́̓͗n̸͖͋͂̐̆͗ġ̷̭̱̞̑̓̍̚ ̵̡̬͙͔̮̩̇w̴͔͝i̴̺̠̻̼̐̆͂̄͜ţ̸̩͈̞̤̊̓̒͘h̷̳̥̓.̴̩̯͇̙̩̈̈**

***No longer t̷̮͍͒h̶̞͔̯͉̚͜e̶͎̙͍̲̭̻̋͠m̵̪̍̇̐͐̕͝ṡ̴͔͓͖͕͓̃͝e̵̳̖̪͇̰̭͌̆l̵͙̱̳͎̦͗̄́f̶͓̥͔͐̓̉̓**

Error’s expression morphed into a look of surprise and shock, blinking rapidly as she danced about, attempting to dodge their attacks.

“What the fuck?!” Error screeched, summoning a wall of Gaster Blasters and firing at AC’s possessed body.

In a show of strength, their Creator did not dodge. They simply raised an arm to cover AC’s face, as the laser attempted to blast them to pieces.

As the laser fire ended, the look of horror on Error’s face was hilarious to AC.

“You’re- you’re an even worse abomination than I thought!” Error hurled at AC’s body. Their Creator did not change their expression, simply staring at her with a blank gaze.

“ **L̸͕̲͕̦̭͊͌̎̏̐̽e̷̙̬͖̟͒̂̈́̂͆͠a̶̫̖̿̈̇͠͝v̵͔̩̞̞̪̦̾͝e̵̛̱͜ ̸̦̱̲̝͚̗̐̓t̷̛͉̭͇͆h̶̗̱̓̀̈́̾͐į̸̯̉͌s̶̻̬̬̞͆͂̓ ̷̼̺̩̌̅̌̽͑͐p̶̥͂͊̈́͑̆́ĺ̸͇͆a̴͚͎̔̉͛̀̏͝ͅč̵̻̲͌̇̈́è̴̼͔͇̺̀͗͒͒.̵̻̦̟̱̱̇ ̶̧̧̛̱̦͎͐̔Ṇ̶͈͇͍͕͎̑̚e̶̙̣͕̼͖͑͛̐͑͘͝v̵͙͖͘e̴̢͔̟̰̽ȓ̷̠̹͔͂̄ ̶̡̢͇̓r̷̨̳̻͛̀͒̔̐̍ḛ̷̛͔̣͈̖͎̒̌̓t̷̛̝̟͙͉̅̆̍͆ǔ̷͍̫̐̀͆r̶͇͍̾͝ͅn̶̨̛͔͖̩̈̎̐̌ ̵̪͙̣̈͆̓̈́̚ḫ̷̹̱̌͊e̵͇̫̤̭͎̒̌͆̓r̸̯̭̍̆̈͗̋e̷̛͈̯͚͇̲͗̒͌̚͠.̵̟͌̀̃͊ ̶̧̢̻̮̮̓͌̀ͅO̵͍̝͍̙͔̪͒̈́̏͗r̵̰̭̟̯̆̈́ ̷͓̦̪͍̠̼͆͘̚ḁ̷̩̓̃͊͆͋͘n̶͖̻̘̳̎̎͑y̸̨̼͙͚͑͌̃̔ͅw̵͍̰̠̠͕͖͂̔͘͠ḫ̸̻̺͠ȅ̷͙͍͚r̶̨̳̲̠͐ͅͅe̴̢̨̢̛̗͇͖ ̶̘̿͂̾̊̈́͝l̶̲̙̗̠̩̋́ͅi̴͓̫̠̺̒̓̄͑͜͝k̴̨̨̬̳̈́̚͠e̷͎̞̹͋̀͋̕͠ ̷̰̦͖͓̾i̵̥̻̟͋́͛ͅt̶̰͎͝.̷̢̙͓͔͖̪̆́̂̅̃̎** ” AC’s voice was distorted and disformed as their Creator spoke through them. A light burning sensation lit in AC’s throat, but they held it no mind. Their Creator offered reassurance that it would be alright, so in turn AC trusted them through the mild pain.

Error stared at them. Her mouth would have fallen open in shock if it were visible. She stared for moments longer, neither her nor AC’s body daring to move even a centimeter. Before long, Error glared at them, before summoning a portal behind her and stepping through, never daring to turn her back on AC’s body.

With the threat gone, their Creator maneuvered AC’s body through the air with their wings, before settling them a short distance away from the carnage in Snowdin Forest. Leaning AC’s body against a tree, their Creator gave one last reassurement, before letting their control over AC fade.

Upon regaining control of their body, AC was grateful for the tree they were leaning on. The wings had faded with their Creator’s presence, leaving on the white expanse of their hoodie on their back. Knowing that magical exhaustion would hit soon, AC pushed themself off of the tree, stumbling for a moment before regaining their balance through sticking their tail out. They started heading towards their clearing deep within the snowy forest.

Hopefully, Frisk would RESET soon. It’d be nice if AC could take a nap for the next hundred years, though if they were being honest with themself, they’d most likely be out well into tomorrow at most.

Upon finally reaching their tree, they used the last bits of their magic to transform into their feline form, before climbing the tree as fast as they could with their exhaustion. Curling up on their favorite branch, a steady and firm limb with many gouges from their claws on it, AC allowed themself to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo Text Translations
> 
> The Annoying Cat  
> You don't know who you're messing with.  
> themself  
> Leave this place. Never return here. Or anywhere like it.


	5. hahah horror that's kinda gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ac is out here, making everyone think they're a normal cat so they spill all of their deep-seated secrets. what an icon.

Frankly, AC hadn’t even meant to stumble into this one. Another one of Nightmare’s attacks on a Universe, same old in their humble opinion. What was interesting, though, was that Horror was there. She never participated in this kinda stuff, or at least AC had never SEEN her do that. They know that Horror hangs around Nightmare and her gang, but the whys never interested them enough to investigate.

What AU even was this, anyway? Something vaguely Swap ‘versey, definitely. Maybe a Shift? Ooh or maybe an Alter! AC didn’t actually care though. It was just funny watching the little monsters run around screaming. Ooooh, there’s Dust! And she just stabbed someone. How amusing!

Well, it wouldn’t be amusing to a normal monster, or really anyone not from a Fell ‘verse. Besides, AC isn’t a normal monster in any case. They’re more similar to a minor god, maybe? They didn’t make a habit of thinking too hard about it. No need for a big ego, that’s what gets you killed, after all.

“Whatcha doin’, kitty?” A voice asked out of nowhere, startling AC hard enough that they jumped a few inches. They were watching the chaos go down in their feline form, mostly for the stealth aspect. Turning to face the voice, they spotted Horror. Makes sense, almost, AC HAD lost track of her a little bit ago.

“Watchin’ the chaos, ey? Wonder why you haven’t run off yet. Most animals do.” Horror questioned AC, clearly under the assumption that they were a regular animal that had entered the Underground. It happens, sometimes, they had….Taken Care Of some that had fallen before.

“Must be a tough kitty, to watch this kinda thing, huh?” Horror chuckled, a sharp grin on her face. AC twitched their nose at her, deciding to go along with the ‘totally a normal animal’ routine. It’s easier that way, less need for combat.

AC scooted closer to Horror from where they were perched on the ledge overlooking the chaos. Giving a mew, AC tossed their head lightly.

“Oh, want me ta’ petcha?” Horror rumbled, an eyebrow bone raised. Hesitantly, she moved her hand towards AC, slowly to try and keep them from running. It made sense, not many small animals would be confident around Horror. Her size, and general appearance, was pretty intimidating.

She wasn’t intimidating to AC, though. Few could be, after facing off against Error and actually winning, even with the help of their Creator.

They let out a soft mew of contentment, once Horror started petting them. Her sharpened claws were gentle, making sure to not harm them as she stroked their fur.

After a few minutes, Horror reluctantly stopped.

“I’ve gotta get back to what I was doin’, sorry kitty.” Her voice rumbled, “I don’t think I can take ya with me, either. Killer or Dust might get a lil’ too stab happy, and my Universe isn’t suitable for ya.” Her expression was one of regret, as she pushed herself into a standing position.

AC gave their best kitty pout, as Horror sighed. She leaned down to gently scratch behind one of their ears, before meandering off. Damn it, she was really good at the whole cat petting thing.

Maybe they could sneak into Nightmare’s castle again, and visit her. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.


End file.
